The Villain Legion
The Villain Legion is an Alternate UUniversal villain team created by The Dark Radicals. Ever since the downfall of their Villain Reserves in the hands of the Shell Lodge Squad, they have been starting small by making minor and experimental beta villain teams, and recruited the Villain Legion's current leader, Master Crobra, a dark Qong Fu master of unimaginable power, and essentially being inspired by the Villain League in the Original UUniverses, meant to primarily take care of allies of the Heroes Act, but it has ended up being compromised by one ally team in particular, the Clam Lounge Squadron, and since they learned of the Villain Legion's origins, they started to get onto the plans of their other 2 beta teams, the Troyx Resurrection, founded by Emperor Fing and later usurped by Troyx Dagon Lord, and Team Iniquitous, founded by Doctor Iniquitous. Though the three teams have argued for many reasons, they have learned to work well and spread chaos as much as they can in the DR's attempt to found a new Villains Act. History Coming soon... Members *'Master Crobra'- A snake abomination and the founder and leader of the Villain Legion. *'Spectage'- An evil Egyptian-style feline lady who is similar in style to both Red the Demon Cat and her OUU counterpart Mirage. *'Malefion'- A dark sorcerer who is a very sadistic manipulator and cunning master of evil incarnate just like his OUU counterpart Maleficent. *'Ragen'- A bat-bird majordomo of the Villain Legion and a dark and cruel monster. *'Spitæ'- An owl-like bird and a traitor who sold out Siri's family as revenge for the ranacock royal family of Master Cen for taking his daughter and sending her to her apparent death. *'Murdock'- A Beamfly-Opiqian hybrid abandoned and wronged by his racial heritage and swears to become the heart of the AUU to prove them wrong before killing them and briefly overthrows the Villain Legion and was a foe of the previous Astral Princess who killed her entire family with black magic after she defeated him and the killer of many of the Loungers' family members. *'WD Familiar'- A Ciminian witch doctor potent in voodoo, and AUU Doctor Faciliar. *'Janjirma'- A fox-like former extremist agent for the Villains Act and now the Junjie of the Villain Legion. *'Scratch'- An evil Cauter from a Lion King-like world who killed and overthrew his brother out of anger and revenge for a friend, and is now the Scar of the Villain Legion. *'Kumanga'- A snarky egotistical power-hungry jerk who had Ajax cast out of his homeland to try and steal his title as the alpha Cauter in his land, and is now the Makunga of the Villain Legion. *'Universea'- An alien of undocumented origin whose the master of her own clone army and is a sociopathic conqueress and the Gallaxhar of the Villain Legion. *'Slim Chancey'- A porcine rustler and a local menace who tangos with Sonny when he threatens to take away her family's land, becoming the Alameda Slim of the Villain Legion. *'Valencia'- A power-hungry Neustoid who used to be a respected advisor until she was banished for trying to steal a job from her home's ruler and almost destroys Drynder's chance to completely redeem herself, becoming the Ursula and Marina Del Ray of the Villain Legion. *'Tei Long'- A blue leopard creature who was turned against everything forever through Crobra and his own greed and becomes the Tai Lung of the Villain Legion. *'Commodore Rourse'- A Gogan mercenary who is the first to compromise Drynder's chance of redemption by dooming a lost city she destroyed, becoming the Lieutenant Rourke of the Villain Legion. Link SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Villains Category:Original Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Alternate UUniversals Category:Villain Groups Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil Twins